


cuddly-artist-alien

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cleaning out the old fic closet today, ran across this bit of fluff.  Kara has a secret admirer on tumblr.





	

If Kara’s Facebook was a carefully pruned, curated image she showed her friends, family and work acquaintances (“Sunday Morning Kara”, as it were) her tumblr was like the inside of her head; a hot mess.  She'd call it Saturday Night Kara except it was too nerdy for that.  Her URL was cuddly-artist-alien, and it was full of Settlers of Catan humor, Game of Thrones fan art, some of it her own (heavy on the Cersei Lannister), and an awful lot of food porn.  Occasionally she'd post some funny musing about life, love or superheroes that would gain a lot of notes and she'd be pleased.  She’d been on there for a couple of years, had about 200 followers and thought that was pretty good.  Once in awhile she’d get an anon message telling her they loved her art or thought she she was cute and funny, or that it was a shame she was a feminist because otherwise her blog was really great.

But anons were generally few and far between.  So it was always like getting a surprise gift when she saw the little message icon.  She opened it up:

 _anon  
I don’t generally send these sorts of messages, but I wanted you to be aware that you had a secret admirer._

Kara replied on her blog in her usual self-effacing fashion:  
*blush* oh, really?  who is it?

 A little while later, the message icon lit up again.  She clicked into her inbox.

  _anon  
Well, it’s me, obviously.  I don’t often come on tumblr, but when I do, I check your blog first.  _

Kara replied immediately:  
*blush*  *blush some more*  oh, nonny, you’re too kind.  but you wouldn’t like me in person. I’m ugly and my mother dresses me funny.

 No further reply came for a while, so Kara figured that her self-deprecating jokes had driven her secret admirer away.  Then, about half an hour later, while she was making a gifset of Cersei Lannister’s “Power is power” scene from season 1 of Game of Thrones, the message icon lit up.  She opened it a little too eagerly.

 _anon  
somehow i doubt that.  if you really hate your clothes that much, i’ll take them off of you.  er, i mean, i’ll take you shopping.  for new ones.  yes, that’s it.  shopping._

Kara laughed out loud for a minute, and blushed for real.  She replied:

I don’t hate my clothes, my boss does.  But I would still let you take me shopping.

A little while later:  
 _sure.  we’ll hit barney’s and nieman marcus and then i’ll take you for dinner at gwang yang.  you seem like a korean barbecue kind of girl._

 Kara replied:  
How could you possibly know that? 

_Anon:  
I told you, I follow your blog.  You have a lot of korean barbecue porn up there, if you hadn’t noticed._

Kara hadn’t noticed, actually, but when she searched the “korean bbq” tag, she was a little surprised to find how many moodily lit photographs of sizzling bulgogi she actually had.  Anyway, she thought, this was just silliness.  She’d flirted lightly with people on tumblr before, and the style was often over the top like this.  This anon was probably a very articulate nineteen year old who couldn’t begin to afford to shop at places like Barney’s or pay for dinner at a place like Gwang Yang.  

Kara replied:  
Gwang Yang.  So you’re local to me.  Why don’t you just take me to Seoul for some real Korean?  Seems like you’re pussy-footing around just taking me to Gwang Yang.

 _anon  
well I could just fly you out to my ski chalet in aspen and have my chef make whatever you like.  I’ll need advance notice for korean barbecue, though.  I’d need a minute to have the grills installed into the table._

Kara was nearly laughing out loud.  She replied on her blog:  “If you’re going to talk that kind of game, why don’t you come off of anon and we’ll see what we can do.”

A few moments later, the next message came in:

_the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment  
I’m not joking, cuddly-artist-alien.  I’m not an “all talk” kind of person.   _

 They exchanged more messages back and forth.  the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment was funny, acerbic and nerdy as all hell.  They threatened each other at one point with a game of Strip Settlers of Catan.  The evening flew by and before she knew it, it had gotten to be 2 a.m.

 _cuddly-artist-alien  
_ God, it’s really late.  I have to go.  My boss will notice if I’m not on point tomorrow morning.

_the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment  
Yeah, i bet she’s a real battle axe, hm? _

  _cuddly-artist-alien  
_ It’s not like that.  It’s just that she depends on me.  So I don’t want to be less than my best, you know? 

_the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment  
I see.  sounds like a crush to me. _

_cuddly-artist-alien  
_ I don’t think we know each other well enough to talk about that LOL.  by the way, i can’t believe i forgot to ask this, but what’s your actual name?

  _the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment  
let’s save that for tomorrow.  sustain the mystery until you agree to go out to dinner with me._

_cuddly-artist-alien  
_ that’s so unfair

  _the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment  
it’s completely fair.  till tomorrow, cuddly-artist-alien. _

  


****

 

Kara arrived at work the next day, feeling a little bit lighter than usual at the idea of this secret admirer who had been so wildly over the top yet so persistent about a real live date.  Maybe she was just enjoying the attention.  She sailed into Cat’s office with her latte, smiling.

“What’s with you, Kiera?”  Cat demanded.  “Did someone tell you that there’s going to be a Xena reboot?”

Kara laughed.  “No, Cat.  Can’t I just be in a good mood?” 

Cat folded her arms.  “Not without a good reason.”

“Well, I’ve got a suitor.  That’s why.  So there.”  And she smirked, and walked out of Cat’s office to begin her circuit around the office for the various things that Cat would need that day.

She came back to a sticky note on her computer screen, in Cat’s distinctively spiky handwriting:  
 _Please make reservations for two tonight._  
7:30pm.    
Gwang Yang. 

No, Kara thought.  It had to be a weird coincidence.  Didn’t it?  She went ahead and made the reservation.  Then she wandered into Cat’s office after she’d returned from her next meeting.

“So um, Cat… who, uh… who is the reservation for?”

“For me, Kiera."

“Yes, but …”  she shifted uncomfortably.  “Who’s the other person?”

Cat looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  “You honestly don’t know?”

Kara and Cat stared at each other for a long, awkward moment.  Kara didn’t want to say it out loud.  She couldn’t believe it.  Cat finally sighed in exasperation and got up, walked over to her, and stuck out a hand.  “Nice to meet you, cuddly-artist-alien.  My name is–”

“–the-wit-of-a-youtube-comment,” Kara finished in disbelief.  She squeezed Cat’s warm hand, like she hadn’t done since the day they met.  “But… how…?  How did you…?”

“Find you?  On tumblr?  Come on, Kara.  I’m the Queen of All Media.  You think I can’t find my assistant’s tumblr blog if I want to?”

Kara blushed.  “I just… I guess I didn’t…”

Cat’s other hand settled over Kara’s, clasping it possessively.  “Ssh.  We’ll talk about over sizzling bulgogi, alright?”

Kara nodded dumbly, feeling elated and embarrassed and thrilled.   

“And then, Kara, you can explain your URL to me over dinner.”


End file.
